


Uncomplicated

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-sex Ray would like Fraser to stop thinking, kthx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomplicated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mal, who understands.

Ray is sprawled on his bed in the dark, half-tangled in the bottom sheet come loose, and trembling in every muscle and unable to do anything more than lie there smiling stupidly, a sweaty, sated, melted puddle of mindless bliss.

"Ray," Fraser whispers hoarsely.

"Nnnk," Ray replies. It's the best he can do at this point.

"Ray…" There's a question in Fraser's voice.

Ray wrinkles his nose. "Gkkkkk, ack." In Ray's head this means, _Go away, I am lying here in a state of mindless bliss. Don't screw it up._

The bed shifts starboard as Fraser wriggles onto his elbow and peers down into Ray's face.

Hell.

"Um, Ray, was that--did I--I mean, it's been an awfully long time since, well, _since,_ and in my, erm, _enthusiasm_ at discovering that my feelings are requited--"

"Faayyyzz!" Ray flails one hand weakly, desperate to stave off the sort of thoughtful analysis that ruins a good post-sex blackout.

Fraser looms closer, his eyes searching Ray's face anxiously. "Yes, Ray?"

"Fayzer. Sexses good. Thinky bad." He strokes Fraser's cheek. "Be here wi' me. Here." Not exactly the Oxford dictionary, but Ray knows Fraser's a smart guy.

Fraser blinks once, then his smile blooms, delighted in the dark, and he snuggles, sweat-sticky and heavy, along Ray's side. He drapes one leg over Ray's, his toes doing a jaunty little drumbeat against Ray's left ankle as they sort out where to put whose limbs between the rumpled sheets. Finally, Fraser nuzzles into Ray's tattoo, planning happily, "In the morning, I'll make coffee."

Ray smiles and pats him on the elbow, feeling himself sinking rapidly back into his contented, sex-hazed stupor. "Mmmrrrmm," he murmurs. _Fraser warm. Coffee good._

 

\--#--


End file.
